


You Started It

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I have feelings, IT'S A CHRISTMAS TREE, M/M, Seriously tho, ha, see if any of you get that shit, they talk about feelings, this is some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: “I saw you trying to hit the close door button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you late for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t what to say other than you started it”*throws glitter* It's SeungChuChu time!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at midnight last night instead of going to bed for work. *grins from my spot on the floor*

Seung-gil let out a quiet sigh as he left the banquet hall, the loud laughter and talking following him even after he shut the door. Loosening his tie, he made his way to the elevator of the hotel that he and his fellow skaters were staying in. He didn’t know why he had to attend such silly things like the banquet. He hadn’t won anything, finishing the Grand Prix Final in fifth place. Yet, his coach had insisted upon it.

“You can’t just hole yourself up in your room,” she’d persisted as he declined her offer once more. “What are the rest of your friends going to think?”

He’d scoffed, “You know that none of them are my friends. They’re merely acquaintances.”

“Because you never socialize to make them your friends!”

He’d slapped himself in the face with the open novel he’d been holding. “If I go for an hour, will you leave me be?”

“Make it two, and I will.”

Well, it was two hours to the minute and all Seung-gil wanted to do was go back up to his room, pack the rest of his luggage, and relax with his book before he had to go to sleep. He jabbed at the button to call the elevator, his head throbbing faintly from all the noise that Katsuki and Plisetsky had been making with their ‘dance-off rematch’. He wasn’t sure what that meant. He’d stopped paying attention after he saw Katsuki untuck his dress shirt and saw Nikiforov running his hands up the back.

It wasn’t that he was homophobic, he reasoned, leaning against the wall while he waited for the elevator doors to open. He liked men as much as the next bisexual man did. He just didn’t like seeing other people’s PDA; it always wound up making him uncomfortable or jealous.

The doors to the elevator slid open, and a couple stumbled out, laughing raucously. He recognized Giacometti from Switzerland, but the other man wasn’t as familiar. They made their way to the banquet hall, stopping for a second at the doors to kiss before smiling at one another and entering the hall. Seung-gil scoffed in envy and stepped into the elevator.

Pushing the button for his floor, he leaned against the wall, waiting for the doors to close. He couldn’t wait to get up to his room and read his book, and just get away from all these couples.

“Hey, hold the doors!”

He glanced up from his inner thoughts to see the Thai skater- Chulanont, he remembered- running for the doors. Schooling his face into a dull monotone, he reached forward and pressed the ‘close door’ button.

“Rude!” Chulanont breathed as he quickly slipped into the elevator, making the doors twitch a bit before sliding completely shut. Seung-gil rolled his eyes and shuffled away from the other man, ignoring the way he was glaring at him. “I asked you to hold the door for me!”

“It was more of a demand,” Seung-gil mused, tilting his gaze down to meet brown eyes and smudged black eyeliner. Chulanont’s glare sharpened and he crossed his arms over his chest before a mischievous glint came to his eyes. “Uh-”

Before Seung-gil could say another word, the Thai skater had pressed himself between Seung-gil and the buttons on the elevator wall, running his hands down to press every _single **button on the wall**_. Seung-gil watched in horror as fifty buttons lit up in that horrible yellow-ish light. Chulanont turned to face him, pressing his side against the wall, a smirk on his face.

“Why did you _do_ that?” Seung-gil groaned, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Tinkling giggles rang out in the small space as they stopped on the first floor, the doors sliding open to nothing before slowly sliding shut again. “Oh, my god, why?”

“You started it,” Chulanont shrugged, winking at Seung-gil when the Korean looked back up. He groaned against, slumping back against the wall. “Besides! Now, we can get to know each other more.”

Seung-gil looked at him in shock. “No.”

Chulanont’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest again. “What else do you have to do? I know that your floor is like, the fortieth. We’re all staying on the same floor basically.”

“I can ignore you,” Seung-gil intoned, wincing at the gasp that escaped the other man’s mouth. “No offense, Chulanont, but I’m not a very sociable person.”

“My name is Phichit,” the man scowled, planting one hand on his hip, the other pointing straight at Seung-gil’s nose. “So, don’t call me ‘Chulanont’. Chulanont is my mother.”

Seung-gil tried not to smile at that, but he wasn’t so sure he was successful as the Thai man’s eyes brightened back up. Smiling, Phichit leaned against the wall beside him, tucking his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

“So, _Seung_ - _gil_ ,” Phichit cooed, tilting his head up to catch his gaze. “Why are you leaving the banquet so early?”

“Why are you?” Seung-gil countered, squaring his shoulders as they stopped on another floor. Glancing at the indicator above the doors as they slid shut, he winced at the sight of the number ‘3’. He turned back to Phichit, scowling a bit. “Don’t you have selfies to take and drunk friends to document?”

He laughed at that, his head tilting back against the silver metal behind them. Seung-gil couldn’t help but watch as he loosened his tie and tugged at his collar, drawing his attention to his throat. “I wasn’t feeling well. And Leo and Ji can document any blackmail I need.”

Seung-gil couldn’t help but smile at that, his mouth tipping up at the corner. “Are you coming down with something?”

Phichit shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “I just couldn’t take too much more of the noise. My head was starting to pound.”

“I can understand,” Seung-gil stated, leaning his head back against the wall. “I just wanted to go up and relax with my book, but look where I am now.”

“In an elevator for an extended amount of time with a hot skater?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

Phichit laughed loudly, watching as the doors slid open on the sixth floor. “I try.”

They stood there in silence for a little while, their shoulders brushing as they shifted to the momentum of the elevator rising and stopping once more. Seung-gil found that it was a comfortable silence, unlike all the other times he’d been with a skater acquaintance. He glanced down at Phichit to find that the man was staring up at him, a look of concentration on his face.

“What?” Seung-gil asked, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Phichit shrugged, turning on his side to shuffle closer to Seung-gil. “But I’d like my lips to be.”

There was a second of silence as Seung-gil processed his words, staring down at him. “ _What_?”

The Thai skater tilted his head to the side, peering up at Seung-gil through dark lashes. “I mean, you’re hot. I’m hot. We don’t really have much to do while this all plays out.”

“So, you decided that you wanna make out? I don’t even know you that well,” Seung-gil croaked out in surprise, his face flushing a light pink. “And _you’re_ the one who pressed all the buttons!”

“You started it.”

“Agh!” Seung-gil buried his face in his hands, before he pulled them away to gaze down at the other man. “I could be straight, for all you know.”

“Sweetie, you wore a rainbow-colored feather shirt for one of your skates. Don’t even start with me.”

A blush rushed up Seung-gil’s neck to settle darkly in his cheeks. “Oh, my god, I can’t believe you. You’re assuming my sexuality just from _that_?”

“No,” Phichit smirked, leaning up into Seung-gil’s space. “I’m assuming your sexuality from the way your eyes seem to gravitate towards my ass when I walks into the room. Don’t think I never noticed that, mister.”

“Fine.”

“What?” Phichit gaped up at him, straightening up. “What do you mean, fine?”

“I’m bisexual,” Seung-gil told him.

“Does this mean you want to make out?”

“No.”

Phichit moaned, leaning his forehead against Seung-gil’s shoulder. “But, you’re so cute.”

“Do you have a crush on me, or something?”

“Yes, actually.”

There was a pause, and Seung-gil looked down at Phichit, watching as the man nuzzling into the fabric of his dress shirt. “Phichit, are you drunk?”

He shook his head, leaning his cheek against Seung-gil’s collarbone. “Not enough to not know what I’m saying.”

“Oh?” Seung-gil felt warm as the Thai man smiled up at him.

“Call it ‘liquid luck’.”

He felt himself smirking down at Phichit. “Is that why you pressed all the buttons? To spend time with me and confess?”

“No, you started it,” Phichit whined, curling further into Seung-gil’s chest. “I just wanted to catch the elevator with you, confess, and then hide in my room if you rejected me.”

“What if I’d accepted?” Seung-gil teased gently, his hand brushing Phichit’s as he shifted, the other man’s nose resting in the crook of his neck. Phichit laughed, pulling away to look up at him.

“Then I’d hide in my room with you.”

Seung-gil snorted, “You seem awfully confident in yourself.”

“Well, I did manage to trap you in an elevator with me-” He pulled away to glance up at the LED number that flashed above the door as they slide closed. “-for thirty more floors.”

They stood there quietly, Phichit’s face tucked into the crook of Seung-gil’s neck. The Korean man nudged his hand with his own, softly twining their fingers together as they swayed with the slight movement of the elevator. He was glad no one had gotten onto the elevator so far. He wasn’t sure he would survive someone seeing him this open and affectionate.

“Seung-gil,” Phichit murmured, his breath warm over his jaw. “Do you like me back?”

Seung-gil paused, looking down at dark hair. He definitely thought Phichit was attractive, no doubt the reason the other man had caught him staring multiple times. He flushed a little at the thought and nodded a bit. “I think I do, Phichit.”

There was a soft hum of contentment, the Thai man snuggling into him even more. “Good.”

“You’re the devil incarnate though,” Seung-gil muttered, nudging Phichit in the side with his free hand. “I’m never getting in an elevator with you again.”

Phichit pulled away to glare up at him, his lip drawn out in a pout. “Aw, but babyyyy.”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. You’re the reason it’s going to take forever to get to your room.”

“You start- my room?”

“Your room.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I feel sorry for all the people who needed the elevator while we were on it,” Seung-gil stated when they finally made it to the fortieth floor. Phichit hooted, grasping Seung-gil’s hand in his to lead him along.

“Please, everyone was too busy macking on one another to want to use the elevator.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted to do _inside_ the elevator?”

“Seung-gil, I will break up with you and we haven’t even gone on a proper date yet.”

“Shutting up.”

Phichit hummed under his breath as he pulled his key card out of the back pocket of his dress pants. Swiping it, he pushed the door open, pulling Seung-gil inside with a laugh. Closing the door behind him, he crowded the Korean man up against the wood, tilting his face up towards his.

“Are you going to kiss me, Seung-gil?” He breathed, his hands running up the front of Seung-gil’s shirt to curl into his collar, tugging at his loosened tie. Seung-gil blushed lightly, resting his own hands on Phichit’s hips, fingers spread wide to feel the warmth that emanated through his clothes.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked quietly, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Phichit’s hips. “We haven’t even really talked.”

Phichit blinked up at him before pulling away, taking his hand in his own. He tugged him over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Seung-gil followed, his fingers tangled with Phichit’s.

Phichit took a deep breath, looking him dead in the face as he let it out slowly. “Seung-gil, I really like you and I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time now. Will you please be my boyfriend?”

Seung-gil smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Phichit’s mouth. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Phichit laughed happily, pitching forward to wrap his arms around Seung-gil’s neck. The Korean man pulled him closer, pressing his face into his hair. Phichit rubbed his thumb against Seung-gil’s jaw as he pulled away, gazing down at him as he perched himself on top of his thighs. “Will you kiss me now?”

Seung-gil nodded, his hand coming up to cup Phichit’s cheek. The Thai man leaned into the touch, his eyes falling closed as Seung-gil guided him closer. Their lips brushed together softly before Phichit leaned forward, pressing harder. He smiled for a moment and Seung-gil wound up kissing his teeth, but he wasn’t too bothered by it. Their lips met again and again, Phichit tilting his head from side to side, trying to find the best way to kiss him.

Pulling away, Seung-gil let out a breathless laugh. Phichit rested his forehead against his, brushed a hand over Seung-gil’s shoulder. “What’s so funny, huh?”

“I just wanted to leave and read my book, and I wound up with a near endless elevator ride and a boyfriend.”

Phichit giggled, his eyes sparkling as he pulled Seung-gil back into another kiss. “You started it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!!


End file.
